The Kool Kids of Fireflare Academy
by HarryPotterInTheTARDISat221b
Summary: Harriet Potter is back! And with strict laws at Hogwarts, Harriet decides to start anew, with Fred and George. Eventual Fem!Harry/George/Fred. Dumbles, Ron, Ginny Bashing! Veela/Harry Manipulative/Dumbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or any recognisable character or plot. The only thing I own is the bad grammar

Dudley noticed one thing about his cousin as she walked through the platform. She had changed. Her hair had grown out, dark blonde turning to black at the tips.. Her attitude had changed too, he noticed. Last year. She had been friendly to that red haired family, the Weasleys, but this year she scowled at them. Except for the two twins, who, when they bid goodbye to her, she turned quite pink and giggled. So she has a little crush, Dudley thought, but on which one?

When she reached Dudley, Petunia and Vernon, Her uncle spat "Girl, hurry up, we don't have time for you to say goodbye to every lover of yours!"

Harriet raised her eyebrows and muttered a small "whatever", before pushing her trolley along behind them to the car.

POV CHANGE! Harriet's POV from now on! POV CHANGE!

What is Vernon on about? Thought Harriet, confused. She shrugged. Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to go back to Privet Drive, too many bad memories. She glanced over, and saw Dudley staring at her, mouth slightly open. "Dud, close your mouth. You'll catch flies" she said, and pushing his jaw shut and pushing her trolley along

After securing the trunk in the boot of the car, Harriet placed Hedwig's cage (now empty) in the middle seat with a sigh.

"Where is your owl?" Dudley asked, frowning

"She's... Dead. She was killed by Dumbledore. Didn't want me to "stick my nose in the wrong place" lying, manipulative, bastard." She muttered the last part under her breath. Dudley blinked.

"I thought he was on your side."

"So did I Dud, so did I. But then again, I thought Ron and Hermione liked me. But looked what happened there: They were being paid to be my friends. Paid to like me..."

"What! That's horrendous. Who's money was it, they were being paid with?"

"Mine. Dumbledick took the money out, claiming he had my permission and then paid them, and took a nice third of that into his own vault." She spat.

"So those redheads... who are they? I thought you liked them?" He questioned further

"The Weasleys. They were the ones getting paid with MY money. Fred and George are okay, and so are Bill and Charlie, I suppose. The rest of them... Ugh" she winced.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore Dudley. My friends aern't my friends and I don't know who to trust anymore." Harriet sighed, leaning her head against the window of the car.

"Maybe you could leave?" Dudley asked

"Because Dumbledore would really allow that. Let's just stop talking Dud, I'm tired"

Babble time!

I've decided to cut Dudley out as a main character as I didn't know what to do with him. I might write him back in, maybe. Reviews? CONSTRUCTIVE please!

LOVE YA!


	2. Chapter 3

To clarify: This story is set between OotP and the HBP, and is taking longer than I thought to write. I'm Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

CHAPTER 3-A transformation-

The summer had been mostly uneventful; Dudley's gang had laid of her after a few choice threats to Piers and a warning to Dudley to LAY OFF HER. She spent most of the time reading and writing letters to the goblins about the horcruxes. Dumbledore expected her to drop everything and go gallivanting of with his puppets, with no sense of direction or plan of where to go. Harriet had to be sneaky; she had to be more Slytherin. Luckily, she was more of a snake then what people thought, and never dove into an argument without knowing the outcome nor did something without weighing up the pros and cons. She hid herself in Gryffindor, leading everyone to believe she was less capable and less powerful than expected.

But why write to the goblins about Horcruxes? It was simple, they could use their magic to key in the horcruxes magical signature, then Harriet would recover it and they would destroy it. Simple.

Harriet had just finished writing her corresponding letter as her alarm clock changed from 11:59 to 00:00. A swirl of pain rose up through her. She stopped putting the address on the letter. Another swirl. She bit her lip to stop the cry of pain from escaping her lips. The torrent of pain grew stronger and stronger, until she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

(AN: if I was mean, I would leave it there, but I was looking forward to writing this next scene)

The Burrow 11:50 pm

The Burrow had been quiet, with Molly and Ginny having gone to stay at Molly's mother's house, and Arthur had gone to The Convention Of Muggle Enthusiasts. The twins had to babysit Ron, and Bill had dropped in to see how things were going. Ron was moaning again, this time about how poor the family was. "I was we had actual money all the time, I mean, we're purebloods! We deserve to be rich, not half-bloods who don't know their inheritance like Harri-bloody-Potter!" He mused, rather loudly. Bill stared, in actual shock, as Ron spewed those words out.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, once Mum and Dumbledore sort out the contract for marriage, I can do whatever I want with her!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, a set of hands pulled him out of his seat. "What contract!?" Two voices demanded in unison, whilst he found himself pinned to the wall.

"Jesus Fred, George, what's your problem! Aaaah!" He cried in pain as another hand grabbed his hair and yanked it hard. "It's a marriage contract! From her to me, so we have access to all her vaults. It's the we deserve after we took her in for years and –" He whimpered as the hands let go and he crashed into the floor.

Bill stared at the twins and muttered "Why do you care so much?"

George spoke softly: "Figure it out. We're adopted." Bill looked at them again. "Wha-wh-what?" He spluttered. He stared at them. Tall, but not lanky. Their hair was a darker shade of red, and their eyes were blue, not brown. They had aristocrat features and their entire face shape was different. They couldn't be Weasleys. "But why do- do you care so much about her- Harriet's- wellbeing?" There was a moment of silence, until Fred cheerfully responded "Well, we're her mates!"

Bill looked at them both, swallowed, muttered "Veelas". And then he fainted.

Reviews are welcome but please, I roast marshmallows on flames.


	3. Mysterious stuffs

Hey Guys. So it's taking a while to update- I'm procrastinating- sorry! OmiGod! Thank you for so many nice reviews and my story is in 3 communities so take that HATERZ!

12:00. Midnight. The Burrow.

"George?!" Fred called from the other side of the living room.

"Yeah?" George looked up from the unconscious form of his older brother and to his twin, who had a look of panic on his face. "What is it Fred?" He asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"It's her. I can feel it." He said. George looked confused for a second, then his features hardened as he began to think. "Well, we need to get her." He said. Casting a quick enervate on Bill, he strode over to his older brother and spoke quickly. "Listen, we went out to go check something at the shop. Okay?" Bill nodded. The twins hurried out the door and away from the wards of the Burrow, and apparated to Number 4, Privet Drive. They jumped over the back garden gate and used a sticking charm on themselves to climb up the house to Harriet's window, which was already open. They had to do it that way, as the wards that alerted Dumbledore if a magical person entered the house would be disturbed otherwise. Harriet lay on her bed curled up, moaning. George rushed forwards to her. "Harry? It's me and Fred; we've come to help you." She looked up at him. "You can help?" She whimpered. George stroked a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Of course we can." He smiled. "Just trust us Princess." She whimpered again in pain, but nodded her head. Carefully, George picked her up. Fred cast a spell on her for side along apparition, and with a small pop, they disappeared. Moments later, her owl and possessions followed.

A sharp knock on the door woke him. Grabbing a robe that hung off the back of his chair, he hurried out the bedroom and downstairs. He flung the door open to be greeted by the Weasley twins, with an unconscious Harriet in their arms. He stared at them for a second, fazed by what he saw, then nodded and allowed them in. They walked forwards in the seeming darkness towards the end of the hall; then turned into a small room. A light clicked on and Harriet was laid on a table in the centre of the room. Instantly, the trio snapped into life, various potions and enchantments were cast on or put into her, each part slowly restoring her, bringing the colour back to her face, the sheen in her hair, the warmth to her skin, but still she didn't wake.

An hour.

Two.

Three.

Finally, she stirred, and with a moan, her eyes fluttered open. She motioned to sit up, but as she did a voice from behind her rang out: "Miss Potter, if you wish not to damage yourself FUTHER, I suggest you stay still." Was it? Could it be him?

"Snape?" She asked.

"The one and only," He replied, smirking and stepping forwards. "Why are you helping me? Where are Fred and George? I thought you hated me..." She asked. "Fred and George had a favour to call in" He motioned to the twins, who were sleeping on two chairs.

"I don't hate you Miss Potter. It was a facade. The Dark Lord had to believe it, or he would have killed me a long time ago. I would never hate Lily's Child." He mused.

"But... but what happened? Why did Fred and George find me? What's happene-"

"Harriet, you are a veela." Snape interrupted simply.

She knew what they were, having learnt about it in the room of requirement, looking at all the books in there. They were ancient, beautiful creatures, usually bound to two careers and, although they had their parents DNA in them, they never met them, and would be disguised as two magical person's child. They were breathtakingly powerful and mysterious, not to mention dangerous. They had mates, and crossing them meant you wouldn't come out of a fight alive.

"What? I am? And Fred and George are..."

"Your mates? Yes. You couldn't ask for better ones."

"Good..." She trailed into silence for a moment before asking:

"Severus, where are we?"

"My home" He answered promptly.

She wanted to ask him something, but it was then that George woke up.

"Harri! Princess, you're alright! Me and Fred were so worried, we didn't know what to do and we were so tired- oh you haven't been up long have you?" George's faces went from happy, to worried, then slightly annoyed."

"George, its fine. I'm fine now, and so are you and Fred. Don't worry." Harriet giggled, leaning forward to give him a hug. He relaxed against her, rubbing her back gently.

"It's all good now." He murmured against her ear.

"Shall we wake up Fred?" She asked.

"Watch this," muttered Severus, grabbing his wand and summoning soap. Flecks of soap floated into Fred's mouth, and as he gave a snore, it frothed and created bubbles, going down his front and up his nose, causing him to wake up.

"What th- Harriet! You did this?" He stormed, but the others were too busy laughing at him to take him seriously. Fred paused, then cracked a smile. "Good one." He muttered, walking forwards and wrapping his arms around her. "Welcome back Harri." He smiled, pecking her on the cheek.

Awww a little bit of fluff at the end :P My friend helped Beta this :D Thanks for all the reviews, but I keep toasty warm from all the flames! I'll try write more! Love

NoodleNuggets x


	4. The School

My story is in another community! :) The updates are slow, sorry, but I just don't have time to do it. But I WILL update at least every month!

"They were adopted!?" Charlie shouted across the table at his mother. "And you didn't tell us WHY?!" Bill fumed.

"Bill, Charlie, please! If I told you then you would tell them, and they would, of course, go search for their mate. But Dumbledore told us NOT to let that happen, because he knew they would choose Harriet, and he needed her to be his pawn." She sobbed, under the influence of veritaserum. Charlie snarled. "Who else was a part of this.. this plot?" He stormed. "Just me, Ron, Ginny and Professor Dumbledore." She whimpered. Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but Bill pushed him back. "No Charlie, we don't have to do anything to her," Molly lifted her head and smiled at her son "But instead, We'll let the ministry and the twins now the monstrosity that happened here." The smile vanished off her face. "B-B-But I'm your Mother-" she screeched

"You denied the laws of nature, and you KNOW messing with veela mates is illegal!" Bill shouted.

"We're going to Fred and George to tell them not ALL the Weasley family are money-stealing, pureblood-manic BASTARDS!" Charlie raged, grabbing his and bills coats and stomping out of the house, dissapearating with a loud pop. Bill stared at his mother, his lip curled in disgust, before heading out and apparating away.

Fred and George were still asleep, and Harriet was bored. Going into the connecting bathroom next to her room, she grabbed a bucket that sat behind the sink, filled it with ice cold water and carefully, carefully, tiptoed into the twins' room. She looked at them, both fast asleep in separate beds, snoring rather loudly, then threw half the water at Fred, and the other half at George, who screeched and sat bolt upright, looking around for any attack. When his eyes fell on the laughing Harri, he leapt out of bed and grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and went into the bathroom Harri filled the bucket of water with, Fred in pursuit. "Now now Harriet, I don't think that was a good idea" George smirked, as she struggled and squealed against him. Fred turned the taps to the large bath on, filled it with cold water and gave a mischievous smile to his twin, who threw her in the bath. She shrieked at the freezing water, and moments later, she had wandless-ly turned the temperature up to a nice, warm heat. She froze. "I can't do magic out of school! I'm fucked! Oh shit-shit-shit-shit-"

"Harriet, love, you are a veela, for Merlin's sake! You aren't ON the ministry's list anymore." Fred reassured her, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the tub with her. "That is so much better," George grinned as he quickly joined them, also in his boxer shorts. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips, and when he pulled away she blushed a bright pink. "How pretty" Fred cooed, also reaching down and kissing her too. "Everything's fine now." George told her, stroking her arm. She sat up. "But what about school? Hogwarts doesn't allow magical creatures, and I am one now." She sighed. "Do you honestly want to go back? Back to Dumbledore? Back to our siblings? Back to being Dumbledore's pawn?" Fred asked. She shook her head. "There is this school, it's in America, but it's one of the best wizarding schools in the world! They have an eighth year course for us, you we can be there for you, and best of all... No Dumbledore!" George exclaimed, smiling at Harri. "We could go?" She asked. "Anything for you" Fred told her. "Now, come on, let's go get dried and we'll take you to the shop."

It was lunchtime, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed full of customers. Harriet loved the shop and was greatly enjoying bouncing around and recommending products, not to mention testing them too! She was by the door, explaining to a crowd of people how their love potions worked, when suddenly the door opened, and Bill and Charlie Weasley came through. "Hello Bill, Charlie! What are you doing here?" she greeted, smiling a perfect smile. "Can you tell George and Fred we want to see them? It's about something important." Her grin was wiped off her face, and she spoke with low urgency. Calling another member of staff over to continue the talk with the crowd, she led them to the back room, where Fred and George were taking orders. They stood up, smiling at their brothers, but stopped when they say their sombre faces. "Dad's divorcing Mum." Bill informed them. The twins looked at each other. " Wh-what why?" George asked. "She decided to set up a marriage contract WITHOUT telling dad between Harri and Ron. Basically, it would take action this week. Dumbledore was in on it, and he promised when he was "finished" using Harri, all the Potter vaults would go to Ron. He was paying them anyway. When Dad found out, well y'know how Dad is about Harri, he flipped out and demanded Ron, Ginny and Mum pack their bags. He's having a court order to take place tomorrow" Charlie told them. There was a moment of silence, then George spoke. "Well, I always knew that would happen, didn't I say so Fred?"

"Yep, and that's 5 galleons and a knut to you!" Fred smirked.

"Wait, so you aren't shocked?" Charlie asked

"We knew about the marriage contract, and believe us we are getting revenge, but Harri's safe. And that's what matters." George smiled, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled up at him, and leaned against him, inhaling his liquorice wands and mint smell. "Bill, do us a favour and pass us that letter, we just got it and we haven't had chance to open it". Bill threw the letter to George, who caught it, ripped it open and read out loud.

_Dear Fred, George and Harriet._

_We, at Fireflare Academy, heard of your predicament, (as our name is taboo)and would like to offer you a place each at Fireflare. Check the booklets enclosed and please send an owl back to us with the courses you wish to take, your uniform sizes, and whether you wish to take part in any extracurricular clubs._

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Madam Graceforth_

_Deputy headmistress _

There was a moment of silence, then Harri squealed "I get to go?!"

George gave her a grin "Of course you can."

Woah! 160 words longer than my last chapter :D Thanks for all the reviews!

Love Ya!


End file.
